


In Conclusion

by fireweed15



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: Steve Trevor reflects on recent events.





	In Conclusion

I've made my peace with this.

The higher and faster the plane ascends, the smaller the base below becomes. Everything, everyone I know is on the ground, on that base—and that's the way I want to keep it, why this is the only way. It's terrifying—don't get me wrong. I never wanted it to end this way, even though I always knew, in the back of my mind—in the part that only comes out to haunt and torture at night—that it could happen. And yet, after everything I've seen…

I've learned… _so much_ —a lifetime of things, and it's only been a week. Let's ignore the mythological aspect, the part where the gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece are real. The most real things—the things that really, _truly_ matter…

After a war like this, it's so easy to forget that humans can be good—and yet I've seen it, even if I had to be reminded of it. It's not everyday someone comes along to remind you of that, to look at the world with fresh eyes and see goodness and want to help, no matter how fucked up humanity and its beliefs are, no matter how much we might not deserve it.

Part of me hesitates, wondering… Did it _really_ have to be me? The answer comes just as quickly— _yes._ I could never ask this of anyone else—follow me into literal hell for under the table pay, sure, but not to sacrifice their life like this. And Diana… There's something in her I've never seen, and if I were to survive, would probably never see again. The need to help truth and justice and peace—after four long years, little more than buzzwords and daydreams—win the day, the need to help _people_.

Even if I didn't love her as much as I do, I could never ask her to do this.

More than I can count have I been accused (sometimes rightfully so) of lying. A few of those times were by Diana herself. I wasn't lying when I said she could save the world. The only thing that's stopping her is that she hasn't seen the world yet. And for what it's worth… I wasn't lying when I said I wished we had more time.

To say it's been a hell of a week would be a hell of an understatement—but I wouldn't trade this past week for anything in the world. I've seen and learned so much, and I know that this… all of this will be worth it.

We're high enough now, probably have been for a while. The pistol feels heavy in my hands, and the _click_ is louder than any cannon. There are no atheists in war, and I'm no exception.

I guess my last thoughts should be pleasant ones… My mind, unbidden (but not without my gratitude) takes me back to when this all started, to being pulled from the wreckage of a German plane, crashed in the sea of an unknown, unmapped island, by a woman I would come to respect and, so help me god, love.

I don't know how or why I crashed on Paradise Island—Themyscira… but looking back, I'm really glad I did.

I've made my peace with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, the movie only makes me cry like a million tears per viewing, why not return the favor?


End file.
